If Harry had a Bodyguard The Prisoner of Azkaban
by Skaremark
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban from Harry's bodyguards eyes... if he had one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Quick in here, don't make a sound, and whatever that happens' don't come out!" James Potter said with a slight panic in his voice and pushed Elin into a cupboard and closed the door behind her.

_But Elin opened the door slightly and saw that Lilly, James wife, took up their son while a third person, a man, came bursting into the room._

"_Avada Kedavra!" the third man shouted and a green light lit up the room, but at the same time James fell dead down on the floor._

"_James!" Lilly shouted, still holding their son in her arms. "No!"_

_The third man turned his head towards Lilly._

"_You don't have to die, just give me your son." He said with a cold voice._

_Lilly drew her son closer into her embrace._

"_Over my dead body." She repaid without trembling on her voice._

"_That can be arranged." The man said with a smirk upon his lips. _

_Then he held up his wand and shouted once more:_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_Lilly screamed but her scream was soon silent as she, as well, fell dead down._

_Elin couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had opened her mouth wide in shock and was about to scream, but then she put her wand to her throat and murmured a spell so her voice disappeared._

_The man that had killed Lilly and James looked at their son, who was lying in his mothers embrace._

_Then he held up his wand and shouted for the third time:_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Elin, in her cupboard, shouted, but the spell was still working, so no noise came out… 

"Ahh!" Elin woke with a scream and her sheets were wet with sweat.

That was the third time in a week that she had had that nightmare.

Her breath became steadier and she dried the sweat from her forehead and sighed.

She rolled out from her quilt and looked out the window, it was still dark and the moon was high, so she understood that the night was far from over.

When the portrait closed behind her she sighed once more and drew her cloak tighter around her.

She looked around, but no-one, not even Peeves, was up. She took the first steps towards the teachers bathroom when she heard something behind her, she quickly drew her wand. And when she turned around she shouted:

"Expelliarmus!"

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and a man was blasted off his feet: he flew into the wall with a high bang.

"What are you playing at? Trying to kill me?" the man said when he got his voice back.

Elin held her hand over her mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry Severus, I er… I…" she fell silent.

Severus got his feet and brushed the dust off from his black cloak.

"It's okay. But why are up at this time at night?"

His cold voice echoed through the empty hall.

Elin felt how she blushed.

"I was going to take a bath…"

Severus' black eyes looked unbelieving at her.

"At this hour? She's soon two a.m."

He tilted his head to his left and smirked.

"I had a nightmare." was the only thing Elin could say.

"What! No Elli, not again."

Now Severus was sounding rather worried and he laid his right hand on Elin's left shoulder.

"Isn't this like the second time, just this week?"

"Third. But there's nothing I can do. And it's just a nightmare"

"Elli, I know that that is just a nightmare. But the thing that makes this nightmare different from other nightmares is that this thing has happened. You were there and saw this."

"I know Severus! I know I was there! I was twelve, and I can remember things from then!" Elin shouted and drew a black, waist long lock of hair from her left blue eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help!" Severus snapped, turned around and started to walk back from which he came.

"I know! I'm sorry Severus. Please don't go."

And to her relief he stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing up at this time?" she asked.

Severus smiled and started to walk towards her.

"I've just talked to Albus about… er… a thing. And I was heading back to my room when I heard someone sigh. It was you."

"I see… Well… go back to your room then."

She lowered her head.

Severus stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It's not you fault. You couldn't do anything. You were twelve."

Elin looked up at Severus with sparkling eyes.

"I know, but now it wasn't that. I was thinking about Harry. I've never left him like this before. If something happens to him, it's my responsibility."

"Elli, it's not. I know that you are here to protect him, but if something happen to him and you're not there, then it's not your fault."

Elin opened her mouth.

"Severus I can't protect what's not here, can I? And of course it's my fault if something happens to him and I'm not there, because I'm supposed to be there and make sure that nothing happens to him!"

Severus smiled a faint smile.

"I know, but things can happen while you blink, he can just be in front of you, or in the bathroom and something happens, then it's not your fault."

Elin gave him a brave smile.

"Thanks. It's just that I… I haven't been without Harry for so long; sense I started to guard him."

Severus laid his hand on the back of Elin's head and leaned closer.

"But I think you do an excellent job. You're a good elf."

Elin smiled once again and felt Severus lips upon hers and kissed him back.

"Thanks." she said almost non-audible. "Now I think I need to go and take that bath."

Severus smiled and nodded.

"Yea, sure, good-night love."

And just within a few seconds Severus had disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

When Elin came down for breakfast that following morning she felt more happy, because it was only two days left until Harry and his two friends was coming back to Hogwarts, and she was going to have the fully responsibility over him again.

She opened the big door to the great hall and almost every teacher was already there. She said good morning to each and every one of them before sitting down and starting to eat.

Oh how she longed for the great hall to be filled with laughter and talking again.

She saw that the Daily prophet was lying in front of Professor Flithwick.

"Excuse me Sir? Can I borrow this one?"

Before her hand had reached the newspaper she heard someone say:

"Yes I know. And he's the first one who's done it, like the ministry doesn't have enough to do."

She finally opened up the paper and on the first page she read:

"Have you seen this wizard?"

And under that headline was a moving picture of a wizard, holding a number, and screaming.

Elin, who was holding a teacup in her right hand, dropped it and it was broken in small pieces.

"Oh my God." she panted.

"Yes I know, is it not horrible. I mean that is Sirius Black, the man that murdered 13 muggles with a single curse." a woman, who sat beside her, said.

"Yes, I know who it is, thank you." she said with a faint smile. "What have you done?" she then added to her self and stroke the picture with her hand.

The great hall doors opened and Albus Dumbledore came in looking rather angry.

"Elin! I must have word with you!"

Everyone looked at her when she stood.

"Yes Sir." She said and walked just behind Albus out of the hall.

When he was sure that it was only the two of them he stopped.

"I guess you have read the newspaper?"

"Yes Sir."

"And I guess you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yes Sir."

"While Sirius Black is at large, Harry's in great danger. And so are you. Because of that I have send after some help. I hope you gonna like it… and then the ministry have said that we must have dementors here, while Black is free."

"What? I don't trust dementors and you know that! Last time…"

"Ssh" Albus hyshed because two teachers came walking.

"_Last time they worked with Voldemort. And I know that if he comes back, they will do so again, and you think so too Albus. You lie if you say otherwise."_ Elin thought into Albus mind, her voice sounding like a mixture of honey and a summer wind.

And Albus nodded but he didn't answer until they were alone again.

"Yes I know. And I don't say otherwise, but there's nothing I can do. Just lets hope that you like the backup **I** got for you."

"Who or what is it?" she asked and laid her arms over her chest.

Albus smiled.

"That my fair Elf is a surprise. And you will know the answer when the students arrives."

Albus left her alone in the corridor, with more questions then answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The days went on, and today was the day when the students came back to Hogwarts.

"Elli, calm down." Severus shouted and laid a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "I know you're nervous about who or what's it's going to be, but don't be, please."

"Oh, Severus… I know that you know who or what it is. Can't you tell me?" Elin begged and laid her hands on either side of Severus face.

But he shook his head.

"No I can't. I promised Albus, sorry honey."

He gave her lips a faint kiss, but when he felt that she returned it he laid his arms around her and pressed her slender body against his own.

Elin drew her hands through Severus shoulder long black hair and then she laid them around the man's neck.

She pressed her tongue through Severus lips and caressed his tongue with her-own and felt how he shuddered.

"I wonder what your father would have said if he knew -- that murd…" Severus said silently against Elin's ear.

She looked angrily at him and broke free from his embrace.

"What! How dare you talk about my father like that!"

"Elli I… I'm sorry, but he is a…"

"I **know** what he is Severus, and I do not need anyone to remind me, at least not you."

She slammed shut the door to Severus room behind her.

How could he talk about her father like that? When he knew how much pain she had been through already.

She was so into her own thoughts so she didn't hear or see when Minerva McGonagall came up behind her.

"Elin!" she said, and finally the younger woman heard and stopped. "How are you? I haven't had the time that I wished for to talk to you."

"What do you mean?" Elin asked sounding puzzled.

"Oh I meant Sirius Black's escape of course." Minerva said and took one step closer towards Elin, who smiled.

"Oh, right. I'm fine… really I am. Now if you excuse me, I need to take a shower before the students arrive."

It was dark outside before the door to the hall opened and the students, except the first years, came in.

Elin, who had a really long, black dress with a blood red corset, stood in the shadows and was waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione to arrive.

A boy, named Draco Malfoy, came through the doors and was laughing.

"Yea I know, and then Potter fainted… Oh my God!"

Elin's keen elven ears heard what Malfoy said and short after that she planted her voice inside the young man's head.

"_Have you nothing better than to do then to laugh at someone else's misery, Draco?"_ She asked and saw how Malfoy turned around and looked deep into her blue eyes with his-own grey ones.

"Oh look, it is Potter's 'bodyguard'. Where have you been? Snogging with professor Snape?"

When he saw Elin's expression he smirked.

"Oh yes, I do know about the two of you. And what do you think Dumbledore would say about it if he knew? So don't come here and act like you own the school."

He started to walk towards the great hall with a laugh.

Elin was about to shout something she knew about his dad and himself, but she didn't get that far, because someone shouted her name.

When she turned around she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" she shouted and before she knew it Harry was in her embrace and hugged her. "Wow, what's this? Have you missed me?" she asked with a smile.

Harry nodded.

"Yes of course I have. We all have."

Both Ron and Hermione smiled and nodded.

Elin smiled back, then her eyes meat Harry's green ones.

"I heard something happened on the train. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

Harry smiled and hugged her once more.

"It's okay; we had someone else there who helped us."

He turned around and a man walked passed them.

Elin opened her mouth in shock.

"No it can't be? Remus? Remus Lupin is that you?"

The man stopped and looked at her, he as well in shock.

"Is that you! Elli!"

They gave each other a warm hug.

"Do you know each other?" Hermione asked and looked puzzled at them.

Elin looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he's a friend of my da… of the family."

Remus stopped to smile.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, why don't you go inside… er… we have some things to talk about."

The three students nodded and disappeared into the great hall.

"I guess you've read the newspaper?"

He waited until he saw that Elin nodded before he continued.

"Are you okay?"

Elin smiled and then she nodded again.

"Yes I am. Are you okay?"

Remus gave her a faint smile.

"Yea, I'm fine."

The both of them fell silent and just looked at each other.

"You don't read my mind now do you?" Remus asked worried and felt how he blushed.

Elin smiled, and then she shook her head.

"No Remus, I do not read your mind. All tough, I really do want to know what you're thinking."

Remus smiled and laughed a muffled laugh.

"You will… some day. So, are you not going to ask what I'm doing here?"

Elin smiled.

"Yea, what are you doing here?"

Remus giggled.

"I'm the new defence against the dark arts teacher."

He slowly drew his hands through his hair.

"What? Really?" Elin burst out.

Then she felt how she blushed.

"Well I er… that's great. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too."

When he saw Elin's puzzled face he continued.

"I heard about you and Severus. Albus told me in the letter he sent me."

Elin lowered her head.

"Oh…"

"Elli there you are." A cold voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw that Snape stood some meters away.

"Severus." She said and sounded slightly scared.

Snape's black eyes walked from Elin to Remus.

"Remus, everyone is waiting for you inside and er… I have some things to talk with Elli."

Remus lowered his head; it looked as if he bowed towards the other man.

"Elli."

He took her hand in his and just brushed his lips upon it, and then he disappeared into the great hall.

Severus walked to Elin and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"So what do you think about Albus backup?"

Elin wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Remus is a good guy. Was it that that you and Albus talked about?"

Severus nodded slowly.

"Partly. Hey, listen I'm sorry about that I said earlier today."

Elin smiled.

"It's okay."

Severus drew her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He said with a low voice.

"I love you too." Elin answered and looked up at the man who had his arms around her.

She bit her lower lip and kissed Severus lips.

Snape kissed her back. He laid his right hand on the back of his girlfriends head and pressed her head closer to his-own face.

When he felt Elin's tongue caress his lips he slowly opened his mouth and let it in. He carefully wrapped his tongue around hers and he felt how she clutched herself on him, so he drew her closer.

His left hand left Elin's shoulder-blade and carefully worked its way down and when it was just some cm from Elin's buttocks the entrance doors opened and Minerva McGonagall came in.

When she saw them she stopped and a first year almost walked into her.

"Wait her children." She said and walked towards them.

Neither Elin nor Severus had heard the door open and the children were very quiet so they didn't hear them either.

But when they heard someone clear their throat just some meters away, the kiss ended and they looked at McGonagall.

"I'm here with the first years. Maybe you should get in?" she said with a stern voice.

Snape looked at McGonagall with a confused look and then his eyes fell upon the children who stood in the door and he drew his hands fast away from Elin.

Without an other word he disappeared into the great hall.

Elin gave McGonagall a quick smile before she went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe that you did that Harry!" Elin shouted.

She was so close to give Harry a box on the ear. They were in Elin's room, which were in the Gryffindor common room. It was to the left from the portrait hole.

"Don't you understand how dangerous that was? We have a killer at large!"

"But he didn't--" Hermione began.

"Please Hermione, not now." Elin interrupted and her eyes fell once more upon Harry. "I know that leaving you alone… that was my fault. But I did that because I knew that you needed to live your own life."

"But--but--" Harry stuttered.

Elin raised her hand and Harry fell silent. But when she saw Harry's sad face she felt how something crushed her heart.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad that you're still alive."

She drew him into her embrace and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever do that again. Promise me that." She sobbed.

"Can't--breathe--" Harry gasped, his face turning slightly red.

Elin released him.

"I'm sorry… so I heard something happened on the train."

Harry's face turned pink and his eyes fell upon Ron and Hermione.

"It was a dementor… and I er… I fainted."

The last thing he said just as whisper but Elin heard it.

"I see… Albus told me that the ministry had sent out the Dementors to look for er… for Black.

She fell silent and her blue eyes looked out the window.

The sky was dark and many stars shone, like small light-bulbs on a dark cloth.

She was so into herself so she didn't notice that tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Elin?" Hermione said worried and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Elin jerked by the touch.

"What?"

"You're crying. What's wrong?"

She turned her head towards a mirror and when she saw that Hermione was right she dried her tears off quick.

"Nothing… I… I have to go."

She took two steps towards the door, and then she turned around and looked at Harry.

"Harry just… _Just be careful… and don't run away again."_

"I will and I won't." Harry said and then he smiled.

Elin bowed her head and opened the door.

When the door closed behind her Hermione looked worried at her two friends.

"What do you think was wrong?"

"She said nothing were wrong." Ron said.

Hermione looked tiered at her friend.

"Ron, she cried. She said it was nothing because she didn't want to discus her problem with us."

Harry drew a hand through his black hair and bit his lower lip.

"But if she doesn't want to talk about her problem with us… the persons she spends the most time with, then who will she talk with?"

Elin knocked on the wooden door.

"Remus… I need to talk to you."

Remus opened the door and his sparkling eyes met hers immediately.

"Elli… what's wrong?"

He opened the door and the light from the fire shown in the background.

Elin's eyes left Remus' and she felt how she blushed.

"I heard what you did for Harry on the train… I just wanted to say thank you."

"Oh really?… She's soon twelve. And I know you, if it was just a thank you, it could have waited until the morning." He said with a smile. "So, what is it?"

Elin bit her lower lip and thanked god for occlumens. Even though she knew that Remus couldn't read mind as she could, she knew that he could get hints from what she really came for.

Remus laughed a muffled laugh.

"Look at me."

She slowly raised her eyes. But when their eyes met, she hurriedly looked down at the stone floor once more, and blushed.

"Damn it! Why do I always blush when he's around?" 

"I have known you a long time, but this is the first time you can't look me in the eyes… how come?" Remus asked.

"I er… I haven't seen you in a long time… I just forgot how you looked." She lied.

Remus smirked.

"Alright…" He knew that she was lying, but he decided that he wouldn't push her into telling. "Wanna come in? I've… I have tea."

Elin looked up at him, and then her eyes fell upon the bed, which she saw over Remus shoulder. Then she shook her head.

"No thanks. You were right; it could have waited till the morning. Good-night."

She turned around and started to walk towards the staircase.

"I've missed you." Remus said.

When Elin heard him say those words she stopped and closed her eyes, as if to gather herself together. Then she turned around and looked at Remus.

The light from the fire made his light brown hair shine like gold.

"I've missed you too… Good-night Remus."

"Good-night Elin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What is your first subject?" Elin asked them as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at their schedules.

At the same time Remus came walking past the part on the Gryffindor table where they sat.

She looked at him, but when she saw that Hermione was looking at her she looked down at her food again.

Hermione looked puzzled at her, and then something brushed her back and she turned around and she saw Remus walking to the teachers table.

She looked once more at Elin and saw that her eyes were upon Remus again.

"Elli?"

Elin looked at her.

"Yea?"

"We have divination first." Hermione said calmly.

Elin smiled.

"Right, then maybe we need to go; it's on the top floor."

"Divination was my best subject. I got an O in it. " Elin said with a grin.

"Well duh… you can read minds, what do you think?" Ron said and they took a left turn. "How do you know were to go by the way?"

Elin smiled.

"You just said it, I can read minds."

"But how can mind reading help us here?" Ron asked.

But Elin didn't answer, because they were there.

"Sybilla Trelawney, teacher in divination." Harry read on a hatch in the ceiling. "But how are we supposed to get up there?"

Like an answer on that question the hatch opened and a silver coloured ladder was lowered down just in front of Harry's feet, everyone fell silent.

"After you." Ron said with a grin and Harry was the first to climb the ladder.

He came up in one of the weirdest room he's ever seen, he thought it looked like an old café. He noticed how warm it was there and the air were heavy.

He looked to his left, and then to his right and he jerked.

"God Elli, don't do that… but how did you get here? I didn't see you come in."

Elin smiled.

"Elf stuff."

Harry nodded and Ron came up to his left.

"But were is she?" he asked.

And then a warm voice could be heard form a dark corner.

"Welcome." The voice said. "How nice to meat you in the physical world."

She walked out in the light and everyone fell silent.

"Sit my children, sit."

When everyone sat down she continued.

"Welcome to divination."

She sat down in an armchair and looked at the students behind her big glasses.

"My name is professor Trelawney. So, you have chosen to study divination, one of the most difficult magical things to master. But I must warn you – if you don't posses the _sight_ I can teach you very little. Books can only help you a little bit in this subject…"

Elin heard Hermione gasp behind her and when she looked at her she saw how devastated she looked.

"Don't worry, I can help you." She whispered.

"Many wizards and witches, how good they seem to be, can't see into the futures mysteries." Trelawney continued while her eyes walked from face to face. "It's a gift only a few people posses. "You, my dear boy." She said to Neville, who almost fell of his chair. "How's your grandmother? Is she alright?"

Neville's face was almost white when he answered.

"I think so." He answered with a trembling voice.

"I shouldn't be so shore on that, if I were you my little friend." Professor Trelawney said and then her eyes fell upon Elin.

"Oh my dear… is it really you?"

Everyone looked at Elin, who smiled faintly towards Trelawney.

"Hello Sybilla."

"Children, this was the best student I have ever had. She knew everything. I was so happy to give you that Outstanding."

Elin blushed and just wanted to leave.

"I was happy to get it too."

When the class was looking in their tealeaves Elin walked to Trelawney.

"Excuse me, Sybilla?"

Trelawney turned around.

"Yes my child?"

Everyone fell silent, as if to hear what it was Elin wanted to say.

"Do you still have those er… things I left here when I ended school?"

Sybilla nodded.

"Yes dear, through that door."

She pointed at a blank wall.

Elin smiled.

"Thank you."

She walked towards it, and when she was one meter away from it she waved her hands in a circle and the wall disappeared. Elin walked into the room that was hidden behind, and the magical door soon was on place once more.

Elin walked towards two big plates, which stood on one big pedestal each, and bend over them.

She looked around, and finally she saw what she was looking for.

"Accio water." She said and a water can came flying towards her outstretched hand.

Carefully she poured the water into one of the plates, and then she sat down the can on the floor.

When she looked down at the water-filed plate she saw herself, but then the water started to shift and soon she could see Remus Lupin, who was teaching DaDa.

She did a quick jerk with her hand and the plate zoomed in on Remus. She laid her head in her hand and carefully touched the water, which now were Remus' face, with her fingertips.

Then she sighed, and the water shifted once more and now she could see Severus Snape, who was leaning over a cauldron.

She bit her lower lip and sighed. She looked up from the plate and looked out the window.

"Nice Mirrors you got."

Elin turned around.

"Hermione. How did you get in?"

"Well I asked Trelawney… she's not that clever."

Hermione smiled, but then she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come in here."

"It's okay. I was just looking at them, it was such a long time sense I last saw them."

She gave the younger woman a fake smile.

"I should leave you again, but before I go, there is something I want to ask you."

"Alright."

"Are you not happy?"

Elin looked puzzled at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you… this morning, was looking at professor Lupin. Aren't you happy with professor Snape?"

"Of course I am happy with Severus. It's just that… I haven't meat Remus for almost 12 years. So you can't blame me for looking at him, can you?"

Hermione lowered her head.

"I guess not. Well I should leave you now. I'll just knock on the wall when we are finished, alright?"

Elin nodded and when Hermione was gone her mind started to spin.

"Am I not happy with Severus? Of course I am, I love him. Then why do I blush when Remus looks at me, and why do I look at him? Well I haven't seen him in a while… of course I blush, now I'm a woman, back then I was a child…"

She looked at the mirror with water and leaned once more over it.

What she saw then shocked her a little.

A big black dog, running in a forest. Then it stopped and snarled for a moment, and then it took off again.

The water cleared, because Elin had burred her head in her hands and she was crying.

But when she heard someone scream from the other room, she burst out and saw that professor Trelawney sat down in her chair, her face completely white.

"My dear boy… my poor dear boy… no it's best not to tell you… no don't ask me." She stuttered.

Elin looked at Harry.

"What's the matter?"

But before Harry had time to answer Trelawney continued.

"My dear boy…" she looked at him with her big eyes. "You've got the grymm."

Elin gasped for air and laid a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god…"

The students looked at her.

"A what?" Harry asked puzzled.

"The Grymm, my dear boy, the Grymm!" Trelawney shouted, like if she were upset that Harry didn't know what that meant. "The big ghost dog that haunts cemeteries. My dear boy – that is an omen – a bad omen – about _death_!"

Harry turned his head towards Elin, but he saw that she didn't look at him, but down on the floor, shaking – he understood that she was crying.

"I don't think it looks like the grymm." Hermione said and leaned closer over Harry's teacup.

Trelawney looked at her.

"You have to forgive me my friend, but I sense that your aura is very weak. You are not very good at looking into the future."

Hermione's face turned into an old plum, but Trelawney didn't notice.

"I think that's enough for today."

After divination they had transfiguration, and today they were going to learn about animagus', but no-one seemed interested in what professor McGonagall said.

When the class ended it was lunch.

"Elin!" McGonagall said.

Elin stopped.

"You go a head, I'll be right there."

She turned around and looked at Minerva.

"Yes professor?"

"This about the grymm… do you think it has anything to do with Black?" she asked. "I know it may be painful to think about it. But try."

Elin closed her eyes for some minutes, her jaws tightly together.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was a bit pale.

"Both yes and no. It has nothing to do with death… but the grymm it self has something to do with Black."

McGonagall nodded.

"I see. I used to think that Trelawney couldn't see into the future, I still don't, but I'm starting to get worried. Keep your eyes opened. And be careful, okay?"

Elin nodded.

"As careful as I can be. Good-day."

She walked down to the Great Hall where she sat down beside Hermione.

"Harry." Ron said with a low and serious voice. "You haven't seen any big black dogs anywhere? Have you?"

"Yes I have." Harry answered. "I saw one the same evening I left the Dursleys."

Elin looked at Harry with big eyes and Ron dropped his fork on his plate. But Hermione just looked to the sky.

"Maybe it was a lost dog." She said calmly.

"Hermione, if Harry have seen a grymm, then… then it's bad." Ron said between gritted teeth. "My… uncle Bilius saw one and… he died one day later!

"I have to go…" Elin mumbled and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elin wasn't back until the next lesson started, care of magical creatures.

All the students, and the teacher, Hagrid, stood by the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Hi what's going on?" She asked quietly.

"Hippogriffs." Hermione hissed back.

Elin saw a creature that was half a horse and half an eagle.

"I like Hippogriffs, they are beautiful." She mumbled, more to herself.

"Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid said and threw a ferret to the creature, which jumped after it. "What you have to understand is that Hippogriffs are very proud creatures. You don't wanna insult a Hippogriff, for that may be the last thing you do." Hagrid put his hands together. "Now, who wanna say hello to him?"

Everyone looked shocked and took a step backwards, everyone – but Harry. Hagrid looked at him and smiled.

"Good Harry."

Harry looked shocked and scared over his shoulder and then he looked at Elin, who almost cried with laughter.

Harry took some steps towards Buckbeak.

"First you bow to him and wait until he bows back. If he does, then you can go and pad him, if he doesn't er… we'll take that later."

But everything went good; Harry even managed to ride on the Hippogriff's back. But when he landed, Malfoy was started to get angry that everything went well.

"You're not dangerous at all are you?" he snapped and walked towards Buckbeak.

"Malfoy no!" Hagrid shouted and sat down Harry, which he had helped down.

Buckbeak rose to his back legs and shrieked. Then he scratched Malfoy on his left arm with his, Buckbeak's, claws.

Malfoy fell to the ground, whimpering.

"He'll kill me…".

"Hagrid! He'll need to get to the hospital wing!" Hermione shouted.

And a few minutes later Hagrid had disappeared.

Malfoy didn't appear on any classes until Thursday, when the Slytherin- and Gryffindorstudents had double-hours potion.

When he came walking in through the tables the Slytherins talked to him.

"How are you Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked with a fake smile. "Dose it hurt bad?"

"Yes." Draco replayed and looked suffering.

But Harry saw that he winked towards Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy didn't look.

"Calm down now and don't talk so much." Professor Snape said calmly.

He was sitting behind his desk and looked out over his class.

"Professor Snape!" Malfoy shouted. "I need help to chop these roots, because of my arm…"

"Weasley, chop Malfoy's roots." Snape said without looking up from his book that laid in front of him.

Ron looked devastated at Elin, like if he was thinking 'He's your boyfriend, do something!'

"Er… excuse me professor." Elin said and now Snape looked up and right into her eyes. "I think Malfoy is capable to chop is own roots."

Her voice trembled a bit as she spoke.

Snape smirked.

"You think so do you? Well last time I checked I was the professor here. And he will do as I tell him, is that clear?"

Elin lowered her head.

"Yes Sir."

She looked at Ron.

"I tried." She whispered as he walked towards Malfoy's table.

Ron took a hand full of the roots and started to chop them so they ended up in different size.

"Professor!" Malfoy said with an irritated voice. "Weasley is destroying my roots."

When Snape stood Malfoy smirked.

Severus walked towards their table and then he bend his crocked nose over the roots and then he gave Ron a creepy smile, half hidden behind his long, greasy hair.

When he heard Elin gasp for air, he looked at her and smirked, and then he looked at Ron once more.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But professor…!" Ron began.

He had spent the latest 15 minutes to chop his roots in exactly the same size.

"Now!" Snape said with a threatening voice.

He looked at Elin and walked towards her, when he walked pass her, he gave her a quick pinch on the bum, making her jerk.

"Hey Harry, have you heard the latest?" Seamus Finnigan said and leaned over his cauldron. "It stood in The Daily Prophet this morning – they think that Sirius Black has been seen."

Elin jerked and looked at Snape, who had stopped, like if he was listening, and then she looked at Seamus.

"Where?"

"Not far from here. Dufftown I think. It was a muggle who saw him. She didn't really understand. Muggles just think that he's an ordinary criminal, right? So she rang the police. But when the ministry came to the spot, he was gone."

"Not far from here…" Harry mumbled.

"What is it, Potter? Thinking of catching him are you?" Malfoy's cold drawling voice said behind him.

Harry turned around and looked at him.

"Yes, exactly."

"If I were you I would have done that a long time ago and not staying here as a nice boy, and just wait until he comes." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked irritated.

"I mean, look for him and get my revenge."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Elin said angrily and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Harry asked and shook Elin's hand off him and took one step closer to the other boy.

"You don't know Potter!" Malfoy asked with a smirk and his grey eyes narrowed.

"You should be finished with the ingredients by now, so put them in the cauldron. The elixir needs to boil a while before you can drink it." Snape's cold voice echoed through the classroom.

Then his black eyes fell upon Elin, and he saw that she was nervous.

"_Thank you…"_ He heard her voice say inside his head, and he gave her a faint nod.

They were walking towards the classroom's door when Snape called after Elin, who stopped.

"Go… I'll be in the next class, defence against the dark arts, right?" she asked.

Harry nodded and the three friends closed the door behind them before disappearing.

Elin turned around and looked at Severus.

"Thank you for stopping Malfoy… I haven't told Harry yet, about anything, Albus wanted me to wait until he really needed to know."

Snape stroke her cheek and she closed her eyes when he touched her.

"There's no need to say thank you… can I ask you a question? Why did you gasp?"

Elin felt how she blushed.

"Because you looked so sexy when you looked at Ron like that."

Severus smirked.

"I knew you would say that."

He kissed her lips, and then again, and again, and again – until she drew him closer, and pressed her tongue through his lips and wrapped it around his.

He took her around her shoulders and pressed her slender body up against the stone wall and started to kiss her neck.

He came to the dent between her collarbones and kissed and licked it until Elin moaned high with pleasure.

She took a handful of Snape's hair in her hands, closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall.

"Mmm…" she moaned and felt Snape's hands on her waist and how they caressed their way down on her legs.

When she felt his lips on her mouth again she kissed him greedily without opening her eyes. She sucked his tongue inside her mouth, sucking it and heard Snape sigh with pleasure.

When Severus started to drew up her dress, she pushed him away.

"What!" Severus burst out, sounding furious.

"We-- we can't. Not here." She answered her cheeks flushed.

Severus eyes darkened, and then he nodded.

"Alright, fine, go."

When she didn't do as he said he became angry.

"Leave!"

"Severus, I'm not going to leave if you're made at me."

She sighed before she continued.

"I just said what I think. And I think it's wrong to do it here and now."

Severus sighed.

"Alright. I'm sorry. It's just that I have so much work to do, and I haven't had that much sleep. I'm sorry."

Elin smiled.

"I forgive you babe. But please don't let your work go out on me."

Severus nodded. Then he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Now go. I guess that Harry starts to wonder where you are."

"Oh! I totally forgot about Harry. Hang on, sense when have you started to call him Harry?"

Severus gave her a smirk.

"Sense when have you started to forget about him?"

"Tushé. Alright, I have to go."

She gave him a quick kiss, before she left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Is it anyone who can tell me what it is in the cupboard?" Remus asked when Elin opened the door to the defend against the dark arts classroom.

Remus looked up at her, and she gave him a quick smile and placed herself in a corner of the classroom.

Remus looked out at his class once more.

"Anyone?"

"That's a boggart, Sir." A dark boy answered.

Remus smiled, and nodded.

"Very good. Can someone tell me how a boggart **looks** like?"

Elin laid her arms over her chest and smirked. If they knew that, then they would be better then her own class and that said much.

"Nobody?" Remus asked, but he didn't sound surprised.

"No-one knows, it transforms itself into the beholders biggest fear… that's why they are so…" a voice said.

"Terrifying, yes. Very good." Remus said with a smile.

Elin smiled as well; Hermione, who else knew that kind of question. But hang on, when did she get here?

"When did she get here? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked Harry, who shook his head.

"Alright, is there anyone who knows where a boggart likes to live?"

When no-one answered his question he continued.

"No-one, alright. They like dark, trapped places. Chest of drawers, the cupboards under the sink, the space under your bed… so when a child says that it's monster under the bed, then maybe it is."

He smiled and gave Elin a quick glance.

"This one moved in yesterday, I asked Filch and the headmaster to let it be, so I could use it for this class. Is there anyone who knows why we have a big step ahead of this Boggart?"

He looked out over his class.

"No-one. Not even you Miss Granger?"

Hermione shock her head.

"Alright, it's because we are so many. It doesn't know what it should transform itself to, so it becomes confused. Should it become a giant meat-eating spider? (Ron whimpered) or should it become a headless corps? I saw once a boggart who tried to scare two persons at once, and ended up as a half slug. Not a bit frightening. Alright. Now when you know this, all that is left is to practice on the spell. Say after me, without wands please. _Riddikulus._"

The class repeated the spell.

"Good, very good, listen carefully. Ri-di-KYOO-lus."

Once again the class repeated the spell.

"Very good! But the thing that really kills off a Boggart is laughter. You have to force it into a laughable shape. Are you ready? Good, then let's start. Neville how about you?"

Neville looked scared around at his friends. Then he took small steps forward.

Remus gave him a warm smile.

"So Neville, what do you fear the most?"

Neville looked down at the floor and mumbled.

"Prf.. sns…"

Remus wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Professor Snape." He said louder.

The class laughed, so did Remus.

"Snape… yea, he can scare anyone."

He gave Elin once again a quick glance

"Listen Neville, you live with your grandmother, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want the boggart to transform into her either." Neville said scared and his eyes widen.

Remus smiled.

"No, no… Listen I want you to picture Snape in your grandmothers clothes, can you do that?"

Neville thought for a moment.

"She's carrying this handbag…"

"You don't have to tell us. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Are you ready?"

Neville looked scared at Remus, before he gave him a faint nod.

With a silent spell, Remus opened the chest of drawers and the first thing you could see was a hand. And just some seconds later, 'Severus Snape' stood in the classroom.

Elin gasped, and looked at the boggart, but then her eyes wandered to Remus, and she saw that he was looking at her.

She felt how she blushed, and looked away.

"Riddikulus!" Neville said loudly.

And with a blink of an eye, Snape had a green dress, a hat with a vulture on it and a black little handbag.

The whole class laughed, and Elin couldn't help but to let out a giggle, which she fast replaced with a fake cough, when she realised that the students looked at her.

After Neville was a girl named Parvati, the boggart turned into a large Snake, which she transformed into a giant Jack-in-the-box. After her was Ron, and the boggart became a big spider.

Elin closed her eyes and looked the other way; she as well couldn't stand a spider.

When she heard how the class laughed, she looked up and saw that Ron had given the spider roller-skates.

After Ron, it was Harry.

It took some seconds before the spider changed.

Elin looked at Remus, who looked at her, he looking scared as well. She gave him a quick nod.

And at the same time, the boggart transformed itself into a Dementor, Remus jumped in between Harry and the boggart.

The Dementor disappeared and instead there was some clouds and a full-moon became visible.

"Riddikulus!" Remus shouted and the moon became a yellow balloon, and pushed back into the chest of drawers by Remus.

"That was all for today, thank you!"

The class gave a sigh of disappointment.

But after some seconds they started to gather their belongings, everyone except Harry.

"Harry? Harry?"

Elin laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's lunch next. I think you'll better go."

Harry looked up at her, and then he nodded.

"Sure, aren't you coming?"

Elin smiled and nodded.

"Soon, I just have some things to talk to Remus about."

Harry nodded and then he disappeared with his friends who stood in the doorway.

With a swift of her hand, she closed the door and locked it.

"Remus?"

He turned around and looked at her.

"Yea?"

"I have some things to talk to about. First of all, thank you for… stopping that boggart."

She looked down at the floor as she spoke.

"And well… er… there's something you should know."

Remus wrinkled his eye brows.

"Go on."

"Today at potions Mr. Finnegan came with news about-- about Black…" Elin said quiet and she still looked down at the floor.

Remus jerked.

"Really? What was it about?"

"He's been seen in Dufftown." Elin answered.

Remus nodded.

"Do you think it's time?"

Now Elin looked at Remus for the first time.

"Time? You men we should--?"

When she saw that Remus was nodding, she fell silent and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know Remus. Albus told me that I should say it when I think it's time."

Remus sighed and drew his right hand over his face.

"Elli, you can't wait forever! Is not going to be easier if you wait!"

"I know Remus! I know that!"

She looked at him with flashing eyes, but when their eyes met she looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Remus finally asked and took a step closer to Elin.

Elin gave Remus a quick glance and then she looked out the window again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Elli; don't play me like a fool. Something has changed between us and I want to know what."

He saw how Elin swallowed and bit her lower lip.

"You never look at me, and when you are it's just for some seconds and then you're looking away, blushing."

Elin closed her eyes, and then she looked Remus in the eyes for the first time since he came to Hogwarts.

"Things have changed, I know. But it's not you, it's me. We haven't seen each other for… for twelve years. I was twelve when I left… I was just a kid. But now, I'm 22 and a woman. And I've started to see things in people that I have never seen before. And you're one of those persons, Remus. I have changed a lot since we last saw each other… and I didn't know how much I had changed until I met you again. And now I realise that… it's not just me who have changed -- my feelings have changed too. When I was twelve, I… I couldn't fall in love like I can now…"

Remus opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was:

"Oh…"

And then he looked down at the floor.

"Hope you understand." Elin said almost as a whisper.

Remus looked up at her again.

"So you're saying that--"

"I'm sorry Remus… but I have changed. My feelings for you have changed… and there is nothing I can do about it. Things will never be as they were when I was a kid."


End file.
